


The Stoic Fly

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Main character is gender neutral, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Beelzebub feels a lot more than just hungry.Rated T for swearwords.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	The Stoic Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Why isnt there any Beelzebub angst!? He is ripe for angst!

Beelzebub sighed. Food could only bring so much comfort. Sometimes he would eat out of stress when he had nightmares (not like anyone could tell the difference). His sister has been dead and now it feels like he lost a brother too. Belphegor his twin and favorite brother was in the human world against his will. Unfortunately Beelzebub didn't relate well with any of his other brothers. He couldn't understand Satan or Leviathan half of the time. Asmodeus had nothing in common with him and make Beelzebub question if they really were made by the same hands. Mammon never cared about anything other than his stupid money and Lucifer was to busy licking lord Diavolo's boots. 

This was until you came along. A human no less. Your kind smile warmed his black heart and for a small and fragile thing you were pretty brave. You stood up to Lucifer of all demons on his behalf. Your fragile body defending his while the only thing defending yours was a formality. Don't think he didn't notice you shaking but not moving an inch out of Lucifer's way.

If only he could be as good as you.

He failed to save Lilith. He couldn't stop Belphegor from being sent to the one place that reminds him of their dear sister. He would've taken the punishment easily yet because of him you laid broken in his bed. The only reason you are in his bed is because he tore down the wall to your room. All over an expired cup of custard

"Why did you save us both?" He asked you.  
"Because you and Luke are both my friends." You smiled back.

He didn't deserve your friendship. He REALLY didn't deserve for you to help him get his brother back as well. Pledging himself to you for the rest of your natural life still didn't feel like enough. Human life is short compared to a demon's. A hundred years or so is nothing to him. Why are humans so fragile?

He joined your gang of demons. Leviathan and Mammon seem to get along better thanks to you. Don't think he can't hear the two of them teasing each other while he is chewing. They may sound mean to a human or an angel but to him this is the nicest they've ever been to each other in a long time. You would play referee making sure neither of them hurt each other's feelings too badly. It was nice to spend some time the 4 of you. 

But at the same time he was jealous.

If he wasnt so damn hungry all the time he could think of all the right words to thank you. If he wasn't too busy having to cook and eat all the time he could be spending it with you. Of course you did join him for meals but a human can only eat so much. You were always thankful every time he took you with him and you would even offer to pay for yourself, as paying for Beelzebub too would be impossible with your allowance. 

He wanted to mean more to you. He knows if he doesn't find a way one of his brothers would snatch you up for sure. It's only a matter of time before Asmodeus pulls out all his charms or you finally cave into Mammon or hell, even Leviathan seemed to have a better chance. Being envious of the avatar of envy. How ironic.

You really are his favorite human. He means it. Out of all the humans he has meet you are simply the best. He knows he loves you, but he was just not worthy of your love. He will always be there for you and not just because you share your snacks. Even if you don't want him.


End file.
